


Satellite

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karedevil domestic fluff.





	Satellite

They hadn’t been dating that long when they started living together. A couple of months, maybe three. It happened without them planning it. They didn’t reason it, they didn’t discuss the pros and cons. It just happened.

After a few weeks of late dinners and quick early coffees followed by Karen rushing home, Matt decided to buy some stuff for her. That way, she could wake up a bit later, take off her new pyjamas and have a shower. She could also wash and dry her hair, and get it done. Then, she could have a proper breakfast and brush her teeth before heading home to change her clothes. Or she could even take some from the drawers and hangers that he had freed for her. He loved it when she stayed for the night and this made things easier.

Knowing how he spent his nights, Karen decided to take some stuff to his place to have things to do while she was waiting for him. She could always choose to be at her place and wait for his back-home phone call in bed, but she wouldn’t. She preferred to be there for him. She would make sure he was safe and she would clean and stitch his wounds up. After that, they could go to bed and if he had had a rough night, he would kiss her tenderly, slowly, as if he were afraid to lose her, and then he would curl up next to her. She would listen to him explaining it, describing it all. She would caress the back of his neck to comfort him and then she would whisper sweet words to help him fall asleep. And he would do so concentrating on her voice, breathing deeply, in and out, being held in her arms. She hadn’t slept so peacefully since Kevin died.

So those things he bought, those things she brought happened to fit there perfectly. They found their space in his wardrobe, his living room, everywhere. And soon his became their. They did not know how they had managed to make it work. How they had found their safe place, their comfort after the explosions, the chaos, the lies… There was a time when nobody would have have thought that it was possible. But it was. And it made sense. More sense than ever. They were him and her- two independent and courageous fighters who were used to living their lives mostly in isolation- but before they knew it, they were also them and they both worked better that way.

Who would have thought that The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen could be lucky enough to live a miracle. Because he had never dreamed of a life like this. A life he could share. He had always thought he would have to live it by himself, fighting his own demons, trying to survive his unbalanced double life. That was the only life he thought he could live and also the one he deserved.

But now she was there, providing his days with the meaning they lacked when they were full of lies and pretences. It was not that she completed him. They were not incomplete before they decided to give their relationship a chance. But she stabilised him. She was his rock. Just being a part of his life made it possible for him to control his frequent tidal waves of rage and insane decisions. 

And she was always present, always there. Even if she could not be sensed, he could feel her halo making his life brighter. It wasn’t just her smell lingering everywhere or the fact that her things were finally all over their place. He could feel her love and understanding everywhere.

Since they started dating, she would make sure there was coffee on the shelf for his sleepy mornings and the sweetest words at night when they went to bed. His heart and his first-aid kit had never been fuller. Because she embraced both, the lawyer and the vigilante. Yes. He could finally be himself, both sides of him. So maybe, in a way, she did complete him. For the first time in his life, he felt whole.

So he had no doubt about it. There would be no more wandering, he had finally found his path. He just hoped she wanted to walk that path too. Her love had confirmed the trajectory of his life and he finally managed to see clear traces of possible futures next to her. He had been wondering lately if she might want that future too. He could feel how much she loved him- how could she be so sweet and such a badass at the same time!- but maybe that was not enough. But she probably knew he was pondering about it. She always knew.

He was no longer a mystery to her. She would always know if there was a new bruise or if something was bothering him. She could read all his expressions. It was as if once he had taken off his glasses, he could no longer hide anything from her. Not that he would ever try to do that again, he had learned that lesson the hard way, but still, even before he had the time to open his mouth to speak, she knew. He was a book in her hands and she loved nothing more than to read him. And he loved nothing more than being read by her. With her eyes, with her restless mind and with those curious fingers of hers that seemed to seek for raised dots on him. Yes. She probably knew.

That night, they had both had an easy night. They were not so lucky as to have many of those, so when they did, they enjoyed them knowing that they had to make the most of it. So there was food and there was wine, and then there was sex. Passionate and full of feelings. Caresses, kisses, moans and the wish to make sure that their love would last forever.

So once they had both recovered from their release, limbs tangled and hands lazily going everywhere, he decided to say aloud what his heart had been announcing for weeks.

“Do you ever think about the night we first met?”, he asked her.

“Yes. All the time.”, she answered mimicking the words he said when she was the one asking the same question to him.

“It seems to me that it happened ages ago. I can’t believe it’s taken us so long to give in to this”, Matt told her, caressing her thighs, kissing every part of her he could reach.

“I know. But here we are. Finally”, she whispered to him, cuddling closer.

“Finally”, he repeated, kissing her, smiling every second he was not kissing or being kissed. “I never pictured myself living a happy life, you know? But now… You being here… I can even imagine a future when I’m actually happy. Can you believe that? Me being happy?” He grinned.

“White picket fence and all?” She joked. And he laughed imagining that.

“Maybe a less ordinary happy life?”, he chuckled. “But I don’t know… Would you…?”

“Am I part of that happy future you’re picturing?”, she asked casually, feeling the trembling in his voice.

“I can’t imagine it any other way.” he asserted. “And you?”

She smiled broadly, cupped his face and kissed him with such a sentiment that her answer was crystal clear without saying a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DELETED SCENE:
> 
> “Next time, honey”, she whispered with a smile, “I want a ring matching the speech”.


End file.
